


Home-Making

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Making

They unpack in silence when Darcey finally moves in, Anton smirking just slightly when she moves to pull the curtains open. 

"Do these need to be closed?"

"Not if you don't mind the neighbors seeing us together..."

"Someone would find out eventually..."

Anton can't help but smirk, gripping her hips before turning her, the two of them dancing together easily, Darcey content to follow his lead even without music. The dance finishes and yet Darcey can't help laughing as she lets him pick her up, his lips brushing over hers before she responds, the kiss deepening for a while before he emits a low grumbling noise, taking her to the bed. 

"You... are such a tease."

"You love it..."

"Yes I do."


End file.
